


Bloody Americano

by Angel170



Series: Spn Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean Winchester was turned by mistake by his young maker and has dealt with the preconceived notions and hatred from normal humans. So when he meets a gorgeous, sweet and understanding barista he finally realizes he can have happiness.





	Bloody Americano

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the amazing jhoomwrites  on tumblr  
> It was also beta'd by the amazing Huntress79  
> This is my second square for the SPN Fluff Bingo so I hope you enjoy it

Walking down the crowded sidewalk, Dean tried to avoid touching anyone. He was hungry and knew if anyone looked too closely they'd realize what he was. Things had gotten better for those of the supernatural variety but there was still a lot of stigma for certain species.

Fairies were widely accepted whereas werewolves were feared during full moons but fetishized the rest of the month. Witches were somewhat accepted if they made themselves useful, but sirens, succubi, and vampires were seen as forever untrustworthy. Unfortunately for Dean, he was bitten and turned by a vampire almost two months ago. Luckily, his now best friend Benny was more than happy to take Dean under his wing and show him how to live with the curse without being ruled by it.

They never took from humans other than the blood bags donated to hospitals specifically for vampire consumption. They went to work and tried to live their lives as normally as possible. They kept their friends and family as support in their new lives, basically trying to make their new normal, well, normal.

It was actually Benny’s wife Andrea who told Dean about the Coffee Shop. It didn’t close until later at night, and they served not only humans. but also had drinks and a few snacks for supernatural creatures.

Walking into the warm coffee shop his nose twitched at the rich smell of roasted beans and freshly baked treats. The low lighting was actually helpful and allowed his eyes to adjust and relax instead of causing the familiar ache that usually occurs behind his sensitive eyes. The shop had soft chairs and wooden tables spaced through with a few, stuffed chairs and a corner couch that looked like it would be a perfect spot to sip a warm drink while reading a good book.

Dean’s stomach grumbled, reminding him of why he was really here. He got on the short line and was mesmerized looking at the man behind the counter. He had dark tousled hair that looked like it would be soft against Dean’s calloused fingers. He had a bit of scruff on his sharp jawline that made Dean want to kiss him, knowing he’d feel the scrap of the hair against his skin. The voice was deep but friendly and watching him confidently handle the few customers in line and the way his hands moved — well, the less said about his hands the better.

Before Dean was ready, it was his turn on the front of the line. There was no one behind him and the counter took up the back wall so the closest table was still too far to hear them over the low hum of softly spoken words and keyboard clacking of the late night clientele. Still, Dean was nervous, but now for a complete different reason than the one he had originally walked in here with.

The man’s eyes were a deep blue. A blue that reminded him of a summer spent in Alaska where he and Sam would stargaze looking up at a sky that felt like it was enveloping them as though they could simply float off into the stars. Somehow, this man’s eyes perfectly captured this feeling with both their depth and color..

“Hey.” Dean’s voice came out rough and low from disuse as he fought back a wince.

“Hello,” the man responded back cheerfully, “how can I help you?”

Two months ago,he probably would have been able to lay on the Winchester charm. Maybe drop a cheesy line, voiced with sincerity so it came off friendly and charming instead of creepy. But he was so hungry and knew once he ordered the man would probably be disgusted with him.

His mind played out scenarios where the man scoffed at his order or worse yet didn’t know that they offered it to his kind and loudly banished him from the shop. The thought of those kind, friendly eyes narrowing in hate and disgust made Dean’s nerves flare up.

“I uh… I heard you… I heard you… Crap.”

The man smiled gently and Dean fought against the hope that flared in his chest.

“I have a second menu if you’d like to look at it,” he says in quiet rumble.

Dean couldn’t help how his body sagged in relief. The man knew why he was here and wasn’t disgusted. He wasn’t even going to bring it to the attention of the rest of the shop. The secret menu was slid over and Dean fought the urge to laugh. The names of the items were clever and funny and if said, normal humans probably wouldn’t even realize what the orders are for. He sawa meat pie that sounds like something Garth would enjoy and tucked the information away. If his drink was good, he’d happily come back and pick up something for his coworker.

He read his chosen order again, wanting to get it right and not laugh causing unwanted attention.

“I would AB-solutely, positively, appreciate a cup of Americano.”

The man rang him up and gave him his change before going to make his drink. Dean dropped the change in the tip jar while watching the barista move quickly and efficiently. He barely noticed when the blood was added from a metal canister except his heightened senses could taste the copper in the air before it mixed with the strong smell of coffee beans. One thing was very clear, the barista was very used to making the supernatural orders, or at least vampire ones.

Hope flared upin his otherwise empty chest at the thought that maybe the man would be respective to a bit of flirting.

Once he had his drink, Dean took a sip, causing his eyes close in pleasure. The coffee was delicious, but the blood was better than anything he’d ever tasted. It was rich and filling, but had a hint of sweetness to it, instead of the bitter tang he was used to from the donated bags, or the spiced taste of fear from animals he’s hunted.

“This tastes amazing,” he sighed in pleasure as the drink warmed him from the inside out. “Thanks, Man.”

“You’re very welcome…” Trailing off, the barista tilted his head to the side, and Dean did not find it to be the most adorable thing he’s seen in months. Not at all.

“Dean,” he supplied at last.

“You’re very welcome, Dean. Feel free to come back anytime you’d like some more.”

Dean laughed, fighting the urge to clutch his coffee cup. He was actually invited back. Ever since he was bit, he hadn’t felt welcomed in any store or shop. Add in the fact that the barista was the hottest man he’d ever seen - oh yes, he so planned on coming back.

“I don’t know, man. I’ve got quite the appetite. Not sure you can keep up.”

“We’ll do our best.” The blue-eyed man gave him an exaggerated wink. He was far too adorable for his or Dean’s own good.

Dean laughed and flirted back. “Oh, I’m definitely coming back. New customer for life.”

“Or afterlife,” the barista shrugged at his own joke.

Dean’s eyes lit up. He wanted to flirt some more, but worried someone would hear. Deciding to take a chance on leaving and making the other man want more, he waved and headed back out.

~~~~

“So, who’s the mystery girl?” Andrea asked as she poured them coffee. The pie that Dean had brought over already sliced, plated and served in front of each of them.

Dean looked down, avoiding all eye contact. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on now, chief,” Benny teased “Garth told us about how you’ve been on cloud nine at work lately.”

“Garth needs to mind his own damn business,” Dean grumbled in response.

“Hey now, Garth doesn’t mean no harm and you know it. If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to. But, if there’s someone special making you happy then yeah, we’d like to know,” Andrea reprimanded him with a smack from a dishcloth.

“Yeah, alright, I guess I owe ya.”

“You don’t owe us nothing, brotha. That’s not how it works here.”

“Okay well,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “maybe I’d like to talk about it then.”

When no one interrupted, he continued.

“His name is Cas, well Castiel, he’s the owner of that coffee shop Andrea recommended for the blood coffee. Always has AB positive and it’s freaking delicious you have no idea. I’ve asked him which hospital actually lets him buy it, but he won’t say.”

Andrea and Benny gave each other a look before turning back to Dean as one and smile.

“You should ask him out. I’m pretty sure he’s gay either that or at least an ally based on the flags. He’s definitely cute enough, and those eyes.” She playfully fanned herself, causing Benny to give out a joking growl and plant kisses on her face.

Embarrassed, Dean looked down, hoping to hide his face. Being undead he couldn’t blush but it was force of habit. “I can’t do that. You guys know that, he’s too good for me anyway. He deserves way better.”

“Don’t say that, brotha,” Benny implored as Andrea shot sad looks at their younger friend.

“It’s the truth, what can I even offer him? If I just keep him at arm’s length, it’ll be better for everyone.”

“No!” Everyone turned to the new voice behind them. Standing on the staircase was a young girl with long brown hair and a tear-stained face. “It’s my fault! You deserve everything, Dean, you should be able to find love and be happy and I ruined it for you. I’m a monster!” Spinning on her heels, she ran back upstairs, the heavy thuds of her boots echoing in the silent room.

“Shit.”

Dean nodded his agreement to Andrea before getting up and making his way up to the last bedroom. He could hear the guilt-ridden sobs through the door.

“Krissy, it’s Dean, open up.”

“Go away.”

“Can’t do that, kiddo. Not when i know you’re hurting.”

“I deserve it.”

“Krissy Michelle Chambers Lafitte, open this door right now or I’ll use my super cool new vampire strength to break the door knob off it.”

After a shuffle and some sniffles the latch clicked and Dean was faced with his teenage maker. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around and led her back to the bed so they could sit together.

“Listen, you gotta stop blaming yourself here, kid. No one is blaming you, no one is mad at you. Dean gestured to himself. “Look at me, I’m the one who was turned, and I’m not even mad.”

A small hand wiped the tears from her face. “You should hate me, you’re just too much of a nice guy to hate a kid.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I despise the kid who threw rocks from the overpass on 117 and fucked up Baby’s window and hood.”

She tried to fight back a smile, but Dean gave her a blinding grin, knowing he was breaking down the walls she was trying to hide behind.

“I’m the reason you’ll never be able to fall in love and be happy. I stole your future,” Krissy admitted at last.

“Awe, come on, kid. You didn’t steal anything. I wasn’t saying there was no future for me and Cas because of the vamp thing. He’s a smart, college educated business owner. I’m a grease monkey who barely passed his GED, and the only reason I even took it was cause Sammy made me.”

“That’s classist.”

“That’s realistic. There’s nothing I can offer him that someone way better and richer than me can’t offer plus more.”

Dark brown eyes stared deeply into his green ones. “You’re awesome, Dean. You’re so much smarter and kinder and better than you think you are. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to live a good long mortal life.”

“Hey, you deserved that too, but that’s neither of our fault that we didn’t get that. It’s the jackass who turned you and then those asshole humans who thought it was a good idea to keep you locked up. Anyone woulda broke being denied food and care for so long. You were abused, Krissy, and neither I nor anyone would ever blame you for what you did. They got what was coming to them, and if your maker wasn’t dead I would’ve killed him myself. As for you biting me,” he shrugged, “I’ve never let myself get so hungry so I can only imagine the pain you were in. Honestly, it hasn’t changed much in my life.”

He wiggled his brows playfully before pulling her into a one armed hug.

“I’m still the same guy I always was, still gorgeous and now I’ve got some awesome friends who are a part of my family. Including a really awesome kid who coulda killed me but was strong enough to hold herself back and turn me instead.”

Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to his freckled cheek before standing up, letting his arm drop from her shoulder.

“I’m going to make this up to you, Dean. I’m your maker and that means I have a responsibility to you.”

“The only one you’re responsible for is yourself, kid.”

Shaking her head, she turned to out of the door. “I stopped being a kid the minute Walker bit me.”

\---  
Walking into the coffee shop, Dean took a deep breath of the warm aroma of coffee beans and fresh baked treats. After working extra hours the past three days, he was glad his co-worker had asked for Dean to pick up his called-in order, giving him the perfect excuse to come back and get to see his favorite barista. There wasn’t a line so he walked right up to the counter and watched as Castiel wiped down the espresso machine. His wild, dark hair was long enough that a few strands now curled behind his ear. Dean had to clench his fists to keep them from reaching out to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Turning around, Castiel did a small jump of surprise. “Hello, Dean. How long have you been here?”

“Just got in don’t worry, I won’t be calling your manager to make any complaints.” He gave his friend and crush a flirty wink before leaning on the counter.

“Well, that’s good to hear. I’d hate to get in trouble with the boss,” Castiel joked back. “What can I get for you tonight?”

“I’m here to pick up the special meat pie for Mr. Fizzles.” Dean’s nose wrinkled, hating that Garth used his damn sock puppet as a code name, but he understood that if anyone found out about the cow heart order they’d be looking for who ordered it, so a codename gave him an extra layer of protection.

“Of course, and for you?” Castiel’s deep blue eyes bore into him as though he was daring Dean to go through with what he actually wanted to ask the barista.

“My regular, if you have the stuff for it.” Even though they were alone, Dean didn’t feel comfortable asking so blatantly for AB positive blood.

“Always.” Castiel boxed up Garth’s order, setting it down on the counter before preparing Dean’s drink. “I got a surprise visitor earlier this week. A young woman by the name of Krissy.”

Dean’s eyes grew in surprise as he mentally shouted obscenities. “Oh, and what did she have to say?”

“She basically let me know that yes, I did have a shot, but that if I waited for the other person to take the leap then I’d better be immortal because I’ll be in for a long wait.” Turning back to the counter, he placed the coffee down before looking Dean right in his eyes.

“Dean, would you like to go out with me this Friday?”

“Friday?” Dean echoed.

“Yes, there is a showing of the original Star Wars trilogy over at the old cinema on Wickham and I have recently been told I need to expand my knowledge of pop culture.”

Dean’s face broke out into a huge grin, he didn’t even care that he was showing full teeth when Cas was giving him a wide gummy smile right back.

“I couldn’t think of anything better than going out with you, Cas.”

Castiel leaned forward, “I can think of one thing.”

Reaching out, he pulled Dean to him by the lapels of his jacket and planted a kiss on the older man’s lips. Both relaxed into the kiss and Dean’s hands finally got to touch Cas’ hair - it was even softer than he assumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life blood and if you have any ideas for more pairings or stories for this world let me here it I love talking headcannons.  
> New tumblr blog is  Sheinthatfandom


End file.
